Lo que se avecina
by mai leonhart
Summary: Todo comienza como rumor. ¿Pero que pasará cuando los rumores se vuleven en verdad? ¿Y si los monstruos existen? Todo comienza con la desaparicion de un chico... Yaoi Cap 2 subido
1. Chapter 1

- Volved a las nueve – dijo la señora Uchiha a su hijo menor, Sasuke – Mañana hay escuela, y los padres de Naruto-kun quieren que este en cama a las nueve y media.

- La verdad es que no entiendo por que tengo que acompañarlo a la tienda. – protestaba Sasuke al mismo tiempo hacia la salida de la casa. – Siempre podría llevarlo Itachi.

- Para de protestar, no seas crío y acompaña a Naruto – dijo la madre a la vez que seguía sacando las escamas al pescado.

Tan pronto como siguió con su tarea, Naruto le sacó la lengua a Sasuke. El pelinegro le amenazó con la mano en forma de puño, el rubio simplemente sonrió y salió para afuera seguido de cerca por el menor Uchiha.

- Hasta luego – dijo mientras salía.

- A las nueve.

- Vale…

Al salir de la cocina fueron por la pasillo, el menor pudo ver a su padre escuchaba a la vez que le leía un periódico de deportes.

- ¿A dónde vais, chicos?

- Al pueblo. – contestó Sasuke.

Sasuke sabía que su padre preguntaba mas por inercia, mas que por interés. Y también sabía que si le daba una explicación del motivo no le escucharía.

- Volved temprano.

Al salir fuera de la casa se encontraron con el calor del sol. Sasuke se puso al lado de Naruto y le golpeo la cabeza. Y el rubio como contestación infló sus mofletes. Debía de ser algo ya programado del rubio como una técnica de defensa, aunque la utilidad era nula.

- La próxima vez te golpeo de verdad - amenazó el pelinegro. Pasó al lado, saliendo fuera del jardín y Naruto le siguió.

En el lugar donde vivían, era un pueblo. No es que fuera molesto vivir ahí solo que todo el mundo se conocían, traducido todo el mundo sabía todos. Un solo error y a los dos segundos lo sabría todo el pueblo, sobretodo entre las mujeres con su pelo recogido en su pañuelo con rollos de pelo escondidas por debajo.

Para acortar el camino, decidieron pasar por un sendero que cruzaba el bosque, ya que ahorraba tiempo para los chicos de doce y once años. Mientras caminaban las hojas de pino crujían bajos sus pies. En algún lugar del bosque cantaba y los grillos les hacía compañía.

El único error en todo esto fue de Sasuke, le había contado los días anteriores a Naruto; la historia de un chico de su edad que se había ahogado sin que jamás se pudiera recuperar el cuerpo. Después de todo era culpa de su hermano mayor que conociera las historias de terror de Drácula, el hombre lobo, entre otros. Y sabía que Naruto era un miedica y tenía aprovecharse de ellos para divertirse.

- ¿Lo oyes? – dijo Sasuke.

- Vale- asintió Naruto - ¿Qué oyes?

- Al chico que se ahogó en el lago.

- Cállate- dio un empujón el rubio.

- Dicen que su fantasma salé de lago con su cara hinchada y azul, para llevarse consigo a los que osan acercarse – siguió Sasuke, sin informar a Naruto que el lago se encontraba a mas de diez kilómetros de donde estaban.

- No sigas- dijo nerviosamente el rubio – aquí no.

Los árboles pararon de moverse por el viento, los pájaros enmudecieron al igual que los grillos. El bosque quedó en silencio.

- Por favor.

Sauce vio que Naruto mantenía su cara agachada, observando fijamente el solo. Fue en ese momento en que incluso Sasuke se asustó, al mismo tiempo el sol quedó cubierto por las nubes dejando a oscuras el bosque.

Y a su lado, una rama crujió.

Fue en ese momento en que Sasuke deseó no haber venido por aquí.

Otra rama crujió.

- Tengo miedo – dijo Naruto agarrándose de la camiseta del pelinegro.

- Para de hacer el estúpido – dijo el pelinegro – vamos.

Cada paso que daba se mentalizaba que no había oído ruido alguno. No había oído nada, no paso nada. Unos pasos mas y estarían fueran,

Solo unos pasos.

Naruto gritó.

- ¡Esta ahí, entre los árboles! ¡Lo estoy viendo!

Por el grito Sasuke tuviera el impulso de salir corriendo, pero Naruto lo mantenía agarrando. E intentando olvidar que el mismo estaba asustado, se giró y buscó con la vista al supuesto fantasma que el mismo había inventando.

- ¿Dónde? – susurró

- Ya no esta… te juró que estaba tras ese árbol. Sus ojos… - balbuceó.

- No hay. Vamos.

Comenzaron otra vez a caminar pero ahora el rubio temblaba fuertemente.

- Nos está vigilando.

- Mira Naruto, se acabó…

- ¿No lo sientes? No esta siguiendo.

También Sasuke los sintió. Sabía que no había monstruos pero si pervertidos. Cogió fuertemente la mano de Naruto y comenzó a correr.

Paró de golpe y miró al frente de ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder. Ahora pudo ver por fin lo que tanto asustaba al rubio.

- ¿Sasuke?

Otra rama crujió.

Y fue entonces que todo se volvió todo oscuro.

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto y Sasuke se habían marchado para comprar en la tienda, y ahora ya eran mas de las diez, y los padres de Sasuke y Naruto decidieron ir a buscarlos por si se habían perdido. Pero antes de partir vieron como Sauce volvía casa, pero ¿Y Naruto?

El pelinegro tenía restos de hojas en su ropa, además también tenía varios rasguños en su cuerpo. Los padres al preguntar sobre lo ocurrido, el siempre contestaba lo mismo: no lo sé. Se había convertido en un muñeco incapaz de decir otra cosa.

Así fue como comenzó la búsqueda del rubio, durante días registraron el bosque por completo y no encontraron nada.

Y como todas las búsquedas está solo fue seguida por los padres de Naruto mientras que los demás se iban retirando.

Aun con todo este esfuerzo jamás se supo que pasó con Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - 

Buenas, bueno este tenía pensado dejarlo como un honesto, pero si os interesa la continuó.

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado ya tiempo desde la desaparición de Naruto. Incluso la gente se comportaba como si nunca hubiera existido, ni él, ni lo ocurrido. La vida continúa, al menos eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos y eso era lo que decía la gente.

Sasuke salió de su casa como todos los días, sin mirar al perro que se encontraba acostado a la sombra. Los días eran todos iguales, que mas daba lo que pasaba en el mundo después de todo.

Llegó al instituto como todos días con diez minutos antes de que tocasen las campanas. Ya estaba en último curso del instituto y luego tendría que ir a la universidad. Solo era cuestión de que aguantase este año mas en este lugar y del bosque con su ya casi desaparecido camino.

Oyó llorar a una compañera de clase, Sakura. No sabía el motivo, tampoco era que le interesase. Simplemente era molesto ver a la gente llorar por cualquier cosa.

- **Sakura no puedes ponerte de esta forma, aunque sea solamente una broma**. – dijo su amiga Ino, mientras que al mismo tiempo le acariciaba la espalda para que de alguna se tranquilizara.

- **Déjame.** – dijo sin mas la pelirosa al mismo tiempo comenzaba otra vez a llorar ocultando su cara entre sus manos.

- **No es nada, deja de llorar**. – volvió a decir su amiga.

Su atención fue rota cando uno de sus compañeros se sentó su mesa, era realmente molesto tener que aguantar a un grupo de críos con las hormonas a su máximo nivel. El que se encontraba ahora delante de él era Kiba, uno de esos aficionados a los perros, que si fuera por él las traería a clases.

- **Sasuke, ¿Tú también has recibido el e-mail?** – preguntó Kiba.

- **¿El e-mail?** – vale esto era ya absurdo, que le importaba a él que recibía en su correo.

- **El e-mail de Uzumaki Naruto**. – ese nombre… hacía tiempo que no lo oía, bueno mas bien era que nadie lo pronunciaba cerca de él. Padecía de pesadillas continúas a causa de ese nombre.

- **No, ni siquiera toco mi ordenador**. – contestó para así dar fin a su conversación.

- **Bueno, al menos revisa una vez a la semana el correo. No importa**. – dijo su compañero como si fuera un consejo, el cual no haría caso.

- **Claro, después de todo no es mas que un niño. Seguro que utiliza de esos ordenadores infantiles.** – habló Sai con su falsa sonrisa, no le caía bien, este hecho era que simplemente para él era una persona insoportable.

- **¿Qué le pasa?** – preguntó Sasuke viendo que Sakura seguía sin parar de llorar.

- **Te lo acaban de decir, recibió un e-mail de Naruto**. – resopló Sai, y durante un segundo parecía que lo estuviese desafiando con la mirada.

- **El chico que desapareció en el bosque. Todos cuantos lo conocían están recibiendo un e-mail de Naruto**. – su mente quedó e blanco, ¿Cómo era posible que..? No, era imposible, él, en estos momentos…

- **Pero él…** - fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

- **Si, se cree que está muerto…** - dejo Sai, ya que después de todo eso era lo que todo sospechaba desde que fueran las primeras búsquedas del rubio en el bosque.

- **Aunque parece que eso le impida mandarlos, o tal vez alguien a hackeado su correo**. – dijo Kiba para después bajar de la mesa de Sasuke.

- **Eso si que es extraño**. – sonrió de nuevo Sai.

Ese día las clases se le hicieron especialmente largas, los e-mails de Naruto. No hizo mas que pensar sobre si realmente era Naruto quien los enviaba o si alguien de alguna forma había robado la contraseña del correo de Naruto.

Al llegar a casa hizo el recorrido de siempre, y como todos los días nadie estaba en casa. Por lo que fue a la nevera a coger una bebida y subió a su habitación. Al entrar en su cuarto dirigió una mirada a su viejo ordenador, en todo momento pensaba que abriría su correo y que no encontraría nada mas que el correo basura de siempre o de uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Se acercó a la mesa, sacó cuanto tenía sobre el ordenador y se sentó a la espera de que se cargase.

Iba a mirar su correo cuando de pronto en el Messenger mostró un contacto estaba presente, uno que al menos no esperaba que volviese, el de Naruto.

Y una ventana se abrió en la que ponía:

_**Naruto dice**___

_**- Hola ¿Cómo estas, Sasuke?**_

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, haciendo que se sintiera con nauseas. Por lo que decidió continuar con la conversación. Si era Naruto o no, se descubriría en poco.

_**Sasuke dice**___

_**- Bien.**_

_**Naruto dice**___

_**- Nosotros fuimos una vez juntos a la tienda de videojuegos, solo una vez ¿te acuerdas?**_

_**Sasuke dice**___

_**- Si.**_

_**Naruto dice**___

_**- Solo te diré que en realidad estoy vivo para siempre, la muerte es el que te otorga esto. Seguramente tendrás muchas preguntas pero, no te preocupes por que pronto las conocerás todas y los demás también. **_

Sasuke no entendía que quería "esa" persona, ¿Qué estaba muerta? Ese pensamiento le resultó absurdo por lo que decidió hacer que contestara a una simple pregunta.

_**Sasuke dice**___

_**- ¿Por qué has desaparecido?**_

_**Naruto dice**___

_**- En el colegio dicen que los mensajes que envió son una broma y solo quería que tu supieras que son verdad.**_

Al ver que no estaba dispuesto a contestar tubo que volver a hacer la misma pregunta.

_**Sasuke dice**___

_**- ¿Por qué has desparecido?**_

_**Naruto dice**___

_**- Por que aquí está el conejo blanco**_.

No entendía que quería decir con eso de "conejo blanco" pero en el momento en la que iba a preguntar el icono de Naruto se puso como no conectado, pero le pareció un poco extraño era que toda la conversación había desaparecido.

A la hora de comer solo se encontraba él y su hermano mayor, itachi, con el cual realmente no llevaba una relación de hermanos, sino como el de dos personas que tienen que soportarse y nada mas.

- **Ya es tarde, tengo cosas que hacer**. – dijo el mayor al mismo que se levantaba.

- **Hermano, ¿sabes lo que me ha pasado?**

- **¿Qué**? – preguntó estando de espaldas a el menor.

- **Pude hablar con naruto, el chico desaparecido.**

**- Seguramente sea una broma.**

**- ¿Por qué crees eso?**

**- Por que yo también he recibido un e-mail de él. **– eso lo dejo sorprendido, sabía que Naruto enviara a todos e-mails, pero no creía que conociera a su hermano ya que solo se habían visto en contadas ocasiones. Al menos que el…

Se dio la vuelta y miro a su hermano como si por una vez tuviese que hacer el papel de hermano mayor, lo que no parecía gustarle para nada.

- **No sé si es él o no, lo único que pude descubrir es que en la red es conocido. Se hace llamar Alicia**.

- **¿Alicia?**

**- Utiliza siempre términos del libro "Alicia, en el país de la maravillas".**

**- ¿Quieres decir que no es Naruto? ¿Qué es solo un impostor?**

**- Ya te he dicho que no lo sé.**

Suspiró y se marchó de nuevo a su habitación a conectarse otra vez a Internet. Era lo único que hacía mientras estaba en casa.

Por lo que Sasuke decidió ir al salón para que le concedieran un favor de hacía tiempo.

- **¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? Es raro verte aquí**. – dijo su padre, al ver a su hijo menor de pie en la puerta.

- **¿Quería cambiar mi ordenador?**

- **Te interesa navegar en la red**. **Es lógico después de todo estás en el instituto. Debes de sentirte bloqueado a comparación de tus compañeros de clase. ¿Y que será lo primera que harás cuando lo tengas?**

- **¿Contactar con Alicia?** – contestó con una media sonrisa en su boca.

Continuará…

Hola ya tenéis aquí el cap que os prometí. Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, la verdad es que me animasteis mucho . En un principio no tenía pensado hacerlo pero al parecer os ha gustado. Una cosa para aquellos que leen el video rojo, otro fic que estoy escribiendo, pronto subiré un nuevo cap despues de dos meses sin escribir nada.

Nos vemos el siguiente cap.

Besos


End file.
